


atop the city

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: After defeating Vulture, Peter fears Tony will be disappointed in him. Neglecting his own health, Peter finds himself atop a skyscraper. Only to be found by the very man he'd been avoiding; Tony Stark.





	atop the city

Aunt May had gone out on business for the weekend, and it was luckily a saturday. Peter found himself a top one of the higher skyscrapers in New York. It was 2:37, the city was peaceful in the rough downpour. He couldn't bring himself to go home, he didn't know why of course. 

Maybe it's because this is the most calm he's felt in a while, he could really breathe here. The cool rain-soaked his makeshift suit, but his temperature drop didn't bother him. If he got sick, well... he could always be sick in the morning. But now he was him, just him.

It had taken him a long time to understand: he was Spider-Man, he was also Peter. They were the same, even if it didn't always feel like it. He was far to high up for anyone to see, so he removed his ski mask, his hair quickly dampening and molding to his face.

He smirked finding it odd to see so little cars on the street's, why couldn't it always be this way? Peace never lasted long and his anxieties soon came crawling up his back.

He'd just saved Mr. Starks whole way of life from Vulture, Tony's been trying to get ahold of him but he never answered. Once the day had been saved the image of Tony berating him for the ship flashed in mind. He was soon led to believe Tony wouldn't be happy at all.

He wouldn't allow him to become an avenger, he'd just tell him off for being an idiot. He'd avoid Tony forever, it was for the best. He'd find a way to make a better suit, he'd be Spider-Man on his own. A familiar noise met his ears, causing a small whine to escape his throat.

He could jump now, pull his mask on and escape. He probably wouldn't get very far, though he's managed to slip away before. Who's to say he couldn't do it again? 

Peter inhaled slowly, as the metal hand fell on his shoulder. It was odd hearing the suit sit beside him, he’d turn to look at it but he couldn’t bring himself to do that either. God why didn’t he just jump?

“Kid you’re freezing,” Tony’s concerned voice called through the metal armor. 

“Won’t your suit rust out here?” Peter asked, not wanting Tony here at all. Peter wondered if he was about to be yelled at, but figured Tony's concern won over his anger.

"Peter," Tony exhaled, but Peter didn't want to hear it. Throwing himself over the edge, he slipped his mask on and desperately swung throughout the city. He could hear Iron Man right behind him, he felt the metal arm wrap around his waist before they flew away.

Peter struggled weakly before succumbing, Tony sighed as they arrived at the tower. He had to get the kid in some fresh clothes, he was far to cold. Happy came to their aid quickly, putting a towel on the boy's shoulders. Peter nodded in thanks, but didn't look up at the two men. 

Peter had hunched down his shoulders, holding his arms to his chest making himself as small as he could. Peter slipped off the mask once again, following the two as they led him to the spare bedroom. 

"In the dresser is some clothes, you can just put the wet clothes in the bathroom hamper," Happy advised steering Peter into the room. Peter had kept his distance from the two, but mostly from Tony. Peter nodded, the door shutting behind him. It felt wrong to walk in such a pristine room dripping wet, shaking in the cold.

Grabbing the Stark industry shirt and sweatpants, he slipped into the en suite and slowly peeled away the sopping outfit. His boxers were wet too, so he ended up spending an hour drying them with the hairdryer before putting it on under his sweats.

Peter stared at his pale sunken in face in the mirror, no wonder Tony was so worried; he looked sickly. He started feeling it too, his nose felt stuffed, it was slightly red in the mirror. His head cloudy, but he hadn't slept in around 3 days, this wasn't the first time his head pounded.

Peter's eyes fluttered, his vision reducing slightly before dark spots took over and he fell.

FRIDAY flashed alarms, broadcasting Peter's fall to the TV for Tony to see. Happy and Tony shot up, running to the kid's aid. FRIDAY unlocked the door, letting them in to help Peter. 

A sheen of sweat stuck to the boy's skin, his face flushed, he was pale otherwise with his eyes and cheekbones slightly sunken in. Tony called for FRIDAY'S synopsis of the boy, high fever, dehydration, exhaustion, fatigue, malnourished. Happy slowly lifted the boy, Tony and Happy made a silent agreement to take the him to medical. 

Happy turned towards Tony sadly, "He's much lighter than I remember," the kid was several pounds lighter. Tony stared hard, but continued on.

Tony sat bedside Peter as he slept, a wet rag on Peter's forehead, an IV in his arm to keep him hydrated, along with some medication to help. He'd recover quickly, but his fatigue was pulling his health down.

"He ran from me," Tony whispered, causing Happy to look over.

"He called me once saying he would prove himself to you, maybe he thinks he can't anymore or he disappointed you," Happy explained.

Peter's eyes opened slowly, but quickly closed when he heard he conversation going on.

"I... I'm not disappointed in him, not at all. This kid is far to good, far better than me already. I was just so angry, I never thought he'd go out and suddenly save my entire company by himself. That Vulture guy said Peter walked away bleeding, and I was so afraid he was dying in some back alley. Then he didn't call, if he wanted to prove himself wouldn't he have come to me? Why didn't he come to me after, why did he run? I shouldn't have been so hard on him, I'll always be proud of him. Hell he's got this whole thing backwards, he shouldn't be looking up to a man like me, I should...no I do look up to him. He's just so pure," Tony explained.

Peter smiled, and whispered "I was scared," this caused the two men to look over. 

"Why?" They asked in unison. Tony's voice was vulnerable, this very question had been eating him alive.

"After the boat, I thought," he coughed, his voice and throat hoarse. Happy handed the boy a glass of water, which he sipped enough to help his throat.

"You were so angry, and disappointed. I thought you might be upset because I got hurt and other's could have been hurt. I though you might not trust me even more and I panicked." Peter explained tiredly. 

"No, I'm real sorry Peter. Thank you, I couldn't..."

"You've done so much for me already," Peter whispered, eyes drooping. 

The two adults knew they should let him sleep, but that didn't stop Tony from asking the question.

"How long have you been neglecting you health?"

"I... I don't remember the last time I ate something..."Peter admitted silently, looking away before continuing, "It's been 4 days since I last slept."

They simply nodded, "Get some sleep kid, in the morning we can have a nice big breakfast, okay?" 

Peter nodded in agreement, drifting to some much-needed sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revelations of the Witching Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669496) by [LeilaSecretSmith (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeilaSecretSmith)




End file.
